Red Storm Wikia:Guidebook/Editing Conduct
"Edit War" Rules When editors go back and forth removing the content of one another's edits this is called an "edit war". When this happens, the users should stop changing the page and use the talk page to resolve the issue. If they do not stop changing the page, an administrator will be forced to lock the page until the issue is resolved. *Edit warring without providing a sufficient edit summary is considered a rule violation. Edit summaries for disputed edits, should include detailed reasons for the edit. *Do not include rude, sarcastic or provocative comments in the edit summary. *Until the issue is resolved, the page should stay the way it was before the edit war. *In most cases (and always in the case of disputes over image versions), the article should be left the way it was before the edit war occurred. Personal Conduct Sometimes, the wikia can become a place filled with heated arguments and some disrespectful words. This section contains some advice based on past experiences the One Piece community has had. None of the following things are rules, (though some rules have been created after some past arguments to help lessen the chances of having the same arguments again) but they are things that may help you (and everyone else) have much more pleasant time should you choose to join our editing community. Your Thoughts vs. the Wikia's One Piece wikia has dealt with several users in the past who have tried to turn the wikia into something that fits their "vision" of what the wikia should be. The wikia is open to all ideas and we cannot afford to let a single user's ideas dominate the wikia. That is not to say that you cannot propose any changes to the wikia, but to say that you should realize that the wikia will become what all of its users think it should be. It is unfair and wrong to exclude anyone from discussions, or to fail to acknowledge their opinions. Decisions are made by the community as a whole, and no matter how "right" you think you are, the wikia can still decide against you. You should be prepared for the possibility that the majority of the wikia will not agree with the changes you propose, and accept it should that be the case. Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk! Due to various arguments on forums, please be aware there are proper ways to carry out discussions. For instance, if you are discussing images, please reference and read the Image Guidelines. Even if the majority of the Wikia is on your side on the discussion, if your ideas conflict with any of the guidelines, PLEASE propose changes to be voted on. If you fail to do it correctly, also please don't become upset when you fail to understand why your idea can't be put into place. Also, please note even the best ideas have flaws, if someone is picking up on the flaws in your ideas, just go back to the drawing board and rethink your idea, and accept help and suggestions from other users. Do not become upset and start changing things yourself without the approval of the Wikia. If you lose an argument, it is not the end of the world or the Wikia. Many issues are actually about minor details in the long run, such as image disputes, name spellings, etc and are rather unimportant in the long run. Please move on and come back to the matter at a later date with a fresh take on the idea. Do not just re-start arguments without changing any ideas, because if you do so, you will likely get the same result. There are still plenty of other things to do on the Wikia while you rethink your idea. Who knows, maybe you'll come up with an alternative idea. Try not to make every argument a personal battle against the wiki if they did not side with you in the past. Let things go and do not bring up bad feelings of the past. Doing so will only lead to the creation of more bad feelings and won't help you or the wiki in any way. Try to stay positive in new arguments, so that things can keep going smoothly. Credits go to One Piece Wikia Category:Red Storm Wiki Policy